Don t let me go soulmate
by Lexylow
Summary: Rosalie/Bella...Femslash... Rosalie descubre que existe otra cosa que te puede unir a un humano, pero quiza la felicidad no dure mucho si le robas la novia a tu hermano... R/R... M por todo.
1. Lo que Edward no puede perdonar

**N/A: no soy dueña de nada, bueno solo de la historia, los personajes son de la grandiosa S.M. yo solo los hago sufrir un poquitin.**

**Warning: M por sexo explicito (en capitulos mas adelante), por violencia y por yuri (me gusta mas esa palabra).**

**Rosalie/Bella... y un Edward un poco mas malvado pero no menos estupido :O (sin comentarios)**

**Si no te gusta esta pareja, ni que Edward sea malvado, ¿por que jodidos buscaste este tipo de personajes? te cache ñ.ñ si te gusta el yuri! **

**P.D. R/R... lean y comenten! y me haran la mujer mas feliz de la tierra!**

* * *

Bella estaba enojada consigo mismo, ayer... ayer había sido la mejor y la peor de sus noches, y a pesar de querer olvidar las mágicas manos que la habían acariciado, los labios que la habían besado y por supuesto la hermosa chica que había tomado su virginidad. No podía, porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos, las imágenes se colaban en su mente, haciendo que toda la energía y frustración se acumulara entre sus piernas.

Ella pudo haber sido la mujer mas feliz de la tierra, mejor dicho del universo entero, porque se había entregado con amor y pasión, pero lo que no le permitía ser completamente feliz, era que esa mujer que no solo le había robado su pureza sino también su corazón, era ni nada mas ni nada menos que la hermana de su novio.

Camino por su habitación después de aquel momento de pasión, se sentía culpable aunque una vocesilla le gritaba que eso había sido lo mejor de su vida, aunque fuera su primera vez, estaba segura que nadie la haría sentir como la hizo sentir Rosalie.

_¿Que dirá Edward cuando lea la mente de Rosalie y se entere de como lo hemos engañado?_Pensó Bella al fin acostada en su cama después de horas de caminar, después de las horas en que hizo el amor, cerro sus ojos, no dispuesta a dormir, solo a pensar, pero estaba tan cansada que su ultimo pensamiento fue _Rosalie_ y se durmió con una sonrisa en su cara.

SUEÑO:

-Como pudiste Bella, yo te amaba y tu... tu terminas con mi hermana, con Rosalie, ella no te ama como yo, solo te ha utilizado, no lo ves Bella- Edward le hablaba con aquella misma voz de siempre, calmado a pesar de que sus ojos dibujaban la ira que sentía.

-Edward no es lo que parece, ella y yo nos amamos...-

-ella jamás te amara, solo jugo contigo, quería hacer algo que me molestara y lo logro, ella gano esta guerra, tomo lo que yo mas amaba-

-no digas eso, ella... ella me ama-

-si estas tan segura, ¿por que no esta ahorita contigo?, entiéndelo Bella, Rosalie esta con Emmet, ellos se aman, Rosalie solo jugo contigo-

Bella comenzó a llorar en el sueño, tirándose al suelo, hundiendo su cara entre sus manos, no podía creerlo, Rosalie no le estaba haciendo esto.

FIN DEL SUEÑO.

Bella se incorporo de la cama, las lagrimas de sus sueños habían traspasando la barrera de la realidad y ahora caían con fuerza, busco en la habitación alguna señal de Edward o Rosalie, pero no había nadie, no espero tiempo alguno, corrió hacia su auto, sin siquiera cambiar su ropa de dormir, el aire frío impactaba contra su cuerpo, ahora no importaba si se enfermaba por no haber tomado una chamarra antes, subió a su camioneta que a duros trabajos encendió, metió la reversa y después la primer velocidad, la camioneta chillo cuando Bella subió la velocidad, iba tan deprisa que la camioneta no podía soportar mas.

A pesar del esfuerzo enorme que Bella le imponía a la camioneta, esta llego a la casa de los Cullen, donde las luces de esta estaban encendidas, apago el motor y se desabrocho el cinturón, respiro profundamente, había decidido que era mejor aclarar todo de una vez por todas, _y que sea lo que dios_ _quiera, _pensó Bella.

La madrugada parecía mas fría, agradecía que fueran las 3 de la mañana y que su padre fuera de sueño profundo, sino jamás hubiera podido salir.

Camino hasta la entrada donde Alice ya la esperaba, ya no tenia la sonrisilla de hada que la caracterizaba, parecía distante.

-Bella este no es el mejor momento- le dijo Alice sin mirarla.

-necesito hablar con Rosalie-

-ella no esta, salio de caza con Emmet-

Algo en el interior de Bella se rompió, pero aun cabía una posibilidad de que solo fuera una simple caza y no algo mas. _Quizá Rosalie había ido con el solo para hablar, quizá lo dejara por mi._

Bella se mentía, a pesar de saber la verdad, aun conservaba la esperanza de que solo fuera una simple caza.

-Alice, quiero que salgas de la casa, necesito hablar con Bella a solas- la voz de Edward sonó en algún lugar de la casa, pero Bella lo escucho perfectamente.

_Edward no hagas nada estúpido, porque si lo haces te juro que te mato. _

-Alice vete ahora-

Ella obedeció, dejando a Bella en manos del monstruo que se había convertido su hermano, sabia que esto pasaría, lo había visto siempre en sus visiones, era Rosalie quien debía estar con Bella y no Edward, y a pesar de que siempre había escondido esas visiones del alcance de su hermano, esa ultima donde había visto a Rosalie y a Bella amándose en la mesa de la cocina, se le había escapado.

Jasper ya la esperaba frente a un árbol, su compañero le sonrío tratando de subirle el animo, el podía sentir los sentimientos negativos de cada uno, pero en medio del bosque había uno que le contagiaba su felicidad, radiaba como los rayos del sol, a pesar de estar a kilómetros de distancia Jasper podía sentir la euforia de Rosalie.

Alice y Jasper corrieron hacia el bosque, adentrándose lo mas rápido posible, Alice le quería advertir a Rosalie que Bella se había quedado sola con Edward.

-Jaz, pueden sentir a Rosalie-

-si, su felicidad inunda todo el mundo, jamás creí que nuestra hermana pudiera sonreír tanto-

-yo si lo sabia, pero no creo que dure mucho-

-¿por que lo dices?-

-cuando se entere que hemos dejado a su Bella en manos de Edward nos matara a ambos-

-espero que Edward no haga nada estúpido-

_Ni yo, _pensó Alice, algo, a pesar de no haber tenido visiones aun, sabia que no estaba bien, la mirada de Edward no le había gustado para nada y aun así había dejado a su futura hermana en manos de ese depredador, pero si ese león se atrevía a tocar a la pequeña oveja, tenia por seguro que la pantera que era Rosalie, no se iba a poner a pensar que el era su hermano, sabia que Rosalie lo destrozaría y lo mataría sin piedad, y por supuesto que Alice dejaría que Rosalie matara a Edward.._..._


	2. Lo que Rosalie no puede perdonar

Derechos: todos los del primer capitulo.

Advertencias: las mismas del primer capitulo.

Ey gracias por sus Reviews sniifff snifff T.T me hicieron muy feliz, sigan asi. Por esos reviews es que subo este capitulo tan pronto, so! entre mas reviews pues mas rapido subo capitulo. xD :D n_n...

* * *

**Chapter 2: Lo que Rosalie no puede perdonar.**

Rosalie danzaba en medio del bosque como una niña pequeña que le acaban de comprar el juguete mas caro y deseado, a pesar de la gran discusión con Emmet se sentía plena y completa.

-solo dime ¿por que Rosalie?-

-ya te lo dije Emmet, LA...AMO.. eso es todo-

-pero eramos tan felices tu y yo, hasta que llego ella-

-eramos felices solo porque así lo decidimos, no porque lo sintiéramos, Emmet sabes que te amo como aun hermano pero no estoy enamorada de ti-

-pero ella no te ama, ama a Edward, además Ed no va a dejar a Bella, recuerdas es su cantante-

-¿y que?, existe algo mas grande que la maldita sangre que te llama y eso mi querido Emmet es el alma-

-¿como lo sabes?-

-Hace unas semanas fui a visitar a Jane, no es tan mala persona como creen, creo que en eso ella y yo nos parecemos, me hablo de _soul mate, _me dijo que eran poco los casos pero existían, ellos los llama el alma y el corazón, no la sangre, y se que Bella es mi soul mate, lo siento Emmet, desde que la vi no puedo sacarla de mi mente ni de mi corazón, quería odiarla pero no podía y ayer... ayer sencillamente estaba ahí, sonriendome sin decir palabras y mi cuerpo no quería reaccionar a mis mandatos, le decía que no la besara, le decía que corriera, pero no me obedeció, sencillamente corrí hacia Bella y la bese, ella me correspondió tan rápido, ni siquiera se molesto, su cuerpo se amoldo al mio, parecía que siempre nos habíamos pertenecido, entonces fue mía y yo fui suya, me sentí completa, me sentí como nunca-

Rosalie le ocultaba solo una cosa a Emmet, Bella no era suya por completo, había algo que le hacia falta para que le perteneciera por completo y era algo que no quería hacer.

-no entiendo como puedes hechar a la basura tantos años por una patética humana-

Rosalie se inclino un poco, en señal de ataque, le gruño a Emmet y lo fulmino con la mirada.

-vuelve a decir eso de Bella y te juro que te arranco la cabeza-

-Rosalie- grito Alice.

-Alice ¿que demonios pasa?, les dije que quería estar a solas con Emmet para hablar-

-Bella..-

-Bella ¿que?- Rosalie la corto sin permitirle a Alice seguir.

-esta con Edward- finalizo Jasper.

-¿la dejaron sola con el?- Rosalie se impulso del suelo y corrió sin escuchar lo que sus hermanos decían, el aire impactaba sobre su cara y unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia igual.

El cielo comenzaba a llorar con fuerzas, el mismo universo sentía lo que pasaría después, Rosalie no les había dicho lo peor de tener una alma gemela y eso era que cuando una pareja rompía, la naturaleza parecía romperse también, el amor entre almas gemelas era un imán gigantesco que atraía la energía del mundo entero, buena o mala, la atraía.

Rosalie sabia que no había consumado su acto de amor por completo y eso era peligroso, o eso había dicho Jane, si no lo consumaba por completo podría ser que Rosalie se convirtiera en un demonio y no como ahora, si no un demonio como los que habitan el infierno.

Se detuvo frente a ambos, Edward ya la había percibido desde hace segundos, la mente de Rosalie era una furia y Ed lo sabia, Bella jamás la noto llegar.

-tienes razón... fue... fue un error... lo que paso entre Rosalie y yo... fue un error... lo siento Edward... te amo a ti no a ella-

Rosalie abrió y cerro la boca varias veces, en todos su años como vampiresa jamás pensó que llegaría el día en que no supiera como reaccionar o que decir.

-entonces Bella es a mi a quien amas verdad-

-si Edward-

-¿estas segura?-

Claro que Bella no estaba segura, amaba a Rosalie, pero Edward había jugando tanto con su mente, que sencillamente creía algo que no era. Edward le había dicho que había leído la mente de Rosalie y que ella había planeado todo esto, desde que se quedaran solas en la casa hasta el desenlace, se sentía herida y como oveja en matadero busco una salida para refugiarse de cualquier daño.

-ROSALIE NOO- Alice grito con todo lo que pudo, segundos atrás había tenido una visión.

En ese momento Bella volteo hacia atrás, miro la ira de Rosalie y la tristeza que se dibujaba en toda su cara, en ese momento el corazón de Bella se quebró, peor aun, se murió cuando vio solo la espalda de Rosalie y en un flash: LA NADA.

Bella corrió tras Rosalie, le gritaba que nada era cierto, que esto había sido una equivocación, pero no tardo mucho en que sus torpes pies, tropezaran y cayera al suelo, llorando; se sentía impotente, sabia que había cometido el peor error de toda su vida, sabia que Rosalie ahora jamás volvería por ella, moriría vieja, sola e infeliz, y por si fuera poco con el sentimiento de culpa que comenzaba a carcomerle el alma.

Alice vino hacia ella, se inco y la estrecho entre sus brazos, no dijo nada mas, se limito a acariciar el sedoso cabello café de Bella, susurrandole que todo estaría bien.

_TU.. te dije que no hicieras nada estúpido, no sabes en que lío nos has metido. _Alice le reprocho mentalmente a Edward.

_El gran Edward acaba de sacar lo peor de si. _Pensó Emmet

_Edward mas vale que te largues ahora mismo, antes de que Carlise se entere de lo que has comenzado, no quiero que Esme, a quien dices amar tanto como tu madre, vea el pedazo de mierda en el que se ha convertido su hijo perfecto. _Jasper le recrimino con la mente pero le reafirmo con la mirada de pistola que en sus años en la guerra había adquirido.

Ninguno quiso decirle nada mas a Edward, sabían que si lo miraban de nuevo, lo matarían, además que Bella era la que importaba ahora, nadie mas... quizá la visión acerca de Rosalie era solo una broma para Alice, o eso quería suponer.


	3. El castigo de ser tan ingenua

**Hey perdon por hacer los capitulos cortos, pero conociendome si los hago largos, me voy a bloquear. (como en mis otras historias que no se ni para donde seguir)**

**Garcias por sus reviews, espero mas n_n.**

**Advertencias y etc, etc, son los mismos del primer capitulo.**

**Oh! perdon por no hacer un Bella/Rosalie tan rapido, este mes ha sido como muy deprecivo para mi, y ya saben que las emociones si afectan las historias.**

* * *

Bella se había dormido entre los brazos de Alice y ahora estaba recostada en el sillón de la sala, mientras que todos a excepción de Rosalie y Edward, estaban en la cocina.

-¿que viste Alice?- pregunto Carlise.

-era Rosalie, al menos su cuerpo, sus ojos estaban completamente negros, no se distinguían pupilas ni retinas, sus ojos eran totalmente negros, literalmente Carlise, sus colmillos eran aun mas filosos y puntiagudos, sonreía a la nada, parecía que ella sabia que yo la miraba, sus ojos penetraron en mi, era como si yo estuviera físicamente allí, había cuerpo bajo sus pies, unos eran humanos, otros eran vampiros... no reconocía a nadie, Bella apareció tratando de calmar a Rosalie, pero Rosalie sencillamente...-

Toda la conversación se había detenido, al escuchar los pasos de Bella acercándose.

-no te detengas Alice, ella sencillamente ¿que?-

-Bella no...- trato de decir Esme.

-ya me canse de ser Bella la humana con la que todos juegan, quiero saber en este mismo instante todo, ninguno de ustedes volverá a tomarme por estúpida-

Carlise, Esme y Emmet se quedaron desconcertados, al escuchar las nuevas palabras, ahora agresivas de Bella; Alice y Jasper sabían que ya había llegado la hora en que Bella se cansaría de ser siempre excluida.

-sencillamente te mataba- finalizo Alice.

Bella cerro los ojos, sobandose una parte de la nariz cerca de ambos ojos, sabia que era su culpa, todo esto de que la familia se rompiera, de que Edward se hubiera comportado como lo hizo, y sobre todo de la huida de Rosalie era su culpa, pero ahora estaba determinada a pagar los precios; y si muriendo en manos de Rosalie, le devolvía a la familia Cullen sus hijos, lo pagaría con gusto.

-no entiendo el porque Rosalie se vuelve diferente- dijo Esme -la describes como un demonio-

-Rosalie hablo sobre que Jane le contó de algo llamado _soul mate_, es algo mas grande que cuando la sangre te canta, el alma y el corazón es el que te llama ahora, quizá eso tenga que ver ahora-

-¿cuanto tiempo tenemos Alice?- pregunto Carlise

-pasaba durante una luna roja, en la visión el cielo oscuro estaba bañado de una luz roja-

-si mis cálculos son correctos tenemos... una semana, para la próxima luna llena que se convierte en roja- dijo Jasper.

-Alice, Jasper ustedes tendrán que ir a Volterra a ver a Jane...-

-yo voy con ellos- dijo Bella cortando a Carlise.

-es muy peligroso Bella todos son vampiros que beben sangre humana, además hemos quebrantado una regla esencial en el mundo de los vampiros y esa es que tu siendo humana sepas de nuestra existencia-

-no me importa, es algo que yo cause, además debo saber mas sobre eso de _soul mate_, si yo soy el alma gemela de Rosalie, entonces iré-

Carlise estaba apunto de negarse otra vez, cuando Esme lo tomo de la mano y le asintió con la cabeza.

-esta bien, iras con ellos, mientras tanto Esme, Emmet y yo, buscaremos a Rosalie, quizá le pida ayuda a nuestros amigo-

En el vuelo a Volterra y después de escaparse de su padre, Bella comenzó a pensar en los sucesos del día anterior, y es que como su vida maravillosa había dado un giro tan brusco y con un rumbo que quizá fuera mas trágico que cualquiera en el que hubiera pensado antes.

De algo estaba segura, todo esto, era su culpa; pensó una y otra vez, como es que Edward la había hecho cambiar de parecer así. Minutos antes de hablar con el, ella estaba segura que le gritaría a Edward cuanto amaba a Rosalie, pero no supo en que momento su estúpida mente de humana, la hizo cambiar de parecer, y es que Edward la hizo sentir tan insegura de lo que sentía Rosalie por ella, peor aun la hizo dudar de lo que ella sentía por Rosalie.

Estaba enojada consigo misma por haberse dejado engañar así, y mientras estaba en los brazos de Alice después de ver la espalda de Rosalie, había decido no dejarse engañar de nadie mas, ¿como le haría?, no tenia idea, pero estaba segura que de alguna manera lo lograría.

Solo había un ultimo temor, ¿que haría si no encontraba solución?, ¿que haría si Rosalie no volvía a ser la misma?, aun peor ¿que haría si Rosalie jamás la amaba de vuelta?.

_Lo merezco, lo merezco por ser tan ingenua. _Bella se recrimino.

Jasper miro a Alice, el negó con la cabeza, Alice miro a Bella y le susurro.

-Bella deja de estarte culpando, volverás loco a Jasper-

Bella miro a Alice y después a Jasper, la cara de el era de sufrimiento.

-lo siento Jasper, no puedo evitarlo-

Bajaron del avión, Jasper por fin pudo respirar el aire, sin la contaminación del olor de la sangre, y también puedo pensar con claridad, ya que Bella al parecer había dejado de pensar en Rosalie, o en la culpa.

Habían gastado muchas horas en el avión, así que no perdieron ningún tiempo en hoteles o cosas así, a pesar de que Alice le decía a Bella que debía dormir porque tantas horas sin dormir y sin comer, le harían mal.

Pero Bella insistía que no había tiempo, ella sentía la necesidad de averiguar lo mas que pudiera y después se dedicaría a buscar a Rosalie, no permitiría que el amor de su vida se convirtiera en un demonio, claro que no lo haría.

En otras ocasiones Bella habría renegado por la alta velocidad en la que manejaba Jasper, pero ahora se le hacia como que manejaba muy lento, viajaban a través de la carretera que la mandaba directamente al principio de todo, y quizá el final también.

-el plan es: traer a Jane a las afueras de Volterra, sin que los otros vampiros lideres se enteren que Rosalie puede convertirse en una amenaza y la ma...-

-callate Jasper-

-no te preocupes Alice, y la maten, es lo que quisiste decir, ahora, que haremos para que Jane no le cuente a los lideres-

Una visión vino a Alice...

-Jane nos pedirá algo para que nos cuente la historia y nos de tiempo para controlar a Rosalie, después de ese tiempo ella misma cazara a Rosalie-

Bella suspiro, _¿por que todo tiene que ser tan complicado en la vida de Bella Swan? _pensó

-¿que pide a cambio?-

...


	4. El primer peldaño a ser un demonio

**Primer peldaño a ser un demonio.**

-Que seas convertida y trabajes para ella en la escolta de los Vulturis-

-aceptare-

-no sabes que significa eso ¿verdad?- pregunto Jasper

-no importa que signifique, lo importante es Rosalie-

-una vez dentro de la guardia, no hay salida-

-mejor dicho hay una y esa es la muerte, pero esa muerte implica dolor y con un trágico y explosivo desenlace-

Después de las palabras de Alice nadie quiso decir nada, para Bella no había nada mas importante que Rosalie, pero si aceptaba debía estar por siempre y para siempre en una guardia que se dedicaba a matar, peor aun a beber de lo que mataban.

_¿que es mas importante, mis principios o mi Rosalie, mis principios o Rosalie?, No seas idiota Bella, ni siquiera tendrías que pensarlo, claro que Rosalie es mas importante que cualquier otra cosa._

Alice observo las facciones de Bella.

-¿que sucede con Bella, Jaz?-

-tomo una decisión y esta segura de eso-

-aceptare- Bella hablo.

-¿y que pasara con Rosalie?, te aseguro que ella primero muerta que dejarte entrar en la guardia-

-Alice, si no acepto, Rosalie se convertirá en algo que ella odiara mas que ser un vampiro-

-pero...-

-nada, Alice, Jasper solo... solo dejenme hacer lo que siento es mejor, seré una humana, pero no soy estúpida-

Ninguno dijo nada, durante el trayecto en automóvil, Bella miro por la ventana, se perdió en la arquitectura de la gran ciudad, sin querer, volvió a pensar en Rosalie: _¿que estará haciendo en este momento?¿como se sentirá?, solo 6 días mas para la luna roja!._

Jasper detuvo el automóvil, miro a Alice y le susurro un te amo, Alice sonrío.

-¿a donde va Jasper?-

-por Jane-

-espero todo salga como lo hemos planeado-

-ya veras que si Bella-

Jasper corría por las calles de Volterra, estaba agradecido que hubieran llegado de noche, así no habría nadie que se interpusiera, si conocía bien a Jane y si Carlise había sido sincero en sus historias, Jane estaría cazando a presas fáciles para llevarlas ante los Vulturis.

Dejo que sus sentidos de vampiro con la ayuda de aquellos de soldado, le llevaran ante otros vampiros.

En unos segundos encontró a tres al norte, corrió hacia ese lugar.

Miro a Jane junto a uno que por su aspecto encajaba perfectamente con la descripción de Alec, mientras que otro vampiro de mayor altura se giraba hacia Jasper.

-solo he venido a hablar con Jane- Jasper salio de entre las sombras.

-puedes hablar Jasper Cullen- le dijo Alec

-a solas si no les importa- Los tres vampiros se miraron entre si – no es ninguna emboscada, ni se preocupen no le haré daño-

-no nos preocupamos por Jane, sino por ti Cullen, no queremos problemas con su clan-

Jane los miro divertidos y acepto sin decir palabras, siguió a Jasper, sonriendo, sabia perfectamente porque el clan Olimpo la buscaban, era claro que Rosalie no había sido tan fuerte como para cerrar el circulo de _soulmates._

Cuando llegaron los dos, Alice y Bella ya los esperaban fuera del auto, el nerviosismo de Bella era mas que notorio.

-¿y bien, de que se trata todo este circo?-

-queremos oír la historia de Soulmates-

-se las diré si pagan el precio-

-¿y cual es ese?- pregunto Alice.

-ya deberías saberlo adivina!-

-entonces tu sabrás que aceptare, así que habla Jane-

Jane volvió a reír con las palabras de Bella, que feliz se pondría su amo Aro, al ver que ya tenia un nuevo subordinado, lo que significaba que Rosalie también se uniría a ellos en poco tiempo._ Claro si es que sobrevive. _Pensó Jane, _o quizá llegue al penúltimo peldaño y sera mas fuerte que todo el clan vulturi, divertido sera ver eso._

Mientras tanto en algún lugar.

Rosalie seguía corriendo, aun no sabia en donde demonios estaba; estaba enojada, y ¿es que como había sucedió que la gran Rosalie Lilian Hale, había caído en las mentiras de un estúpido y patético humano?, ¿como es que la reina del hielo se había dejado sucumbir ante los encantos de un ser tan inferior?.

_Dios que patética Rosalie. _Una vocesilla le gritaba una y otra vez, quería calmarla con los ruidos que el bosque o en donde diablos estuviera le hicieran olvidar, lo enojada, decepcionada y deprimida que se sentía.

Era esa la razón de que se había refugiado en los brazos de aquel hombre mono, porque con el era todo seguridad, el amor o cariño era reciproco, pero con esta humana, nada era seguro; lo peor era que los sentimientos entorno a su relación eran el doble de potentes que en la anterior; mucho peor lo hacían los dizque poderes de vampiro.

_O y me olvidaba de la carga emocional que la linea que une las almas le emplea a mi sufrimiento. _Rosalie pensó, fue en ese momento que detuvo su marcha por completo.

_Lo olvide, lo olvide, soulmate, SOULMATE!, mi vida se convertirá en algo doloroso y patético._

-¿que hago, que hago?, la linea esta iniciada, no hay marcha atrás, he sido yo la que perdió, soy yo la que esta sola y seré yo la que se convierta en un demonio-

_Debí cerrar el circulo o no iniciarlo, pero es que ella me tentó! y tu la dejaste así que callate._

La voces se convertían en un debate interno, entre lo que debía haber hecho y en lo que no.

Un dolor interno, casi parecido al que había sentido el día de su transformación, se apodero de su ser, este dolor parecía peor, no era físico como aquella vez, no sentía llamas de fuego que la incendiaban, sentía como si le arrancaran el alma.

Se cayo de rodillas al suelo, vomito sangre, por el olor parecía aquella que había bebido hace 30 horas atrás, cuando comenzó a hablar con Emmet.

Estaba en el primer escalón a convertirse en un demonio, su sistema estaba desechando toda la sangre animal.

Duro minutos vomitando, Rosalie sentía como si la vaciaran, por primera vez después de años, sintió frío, su cuerpo tembló y ella trato de abrazarse así misma para mantenerse a temperatura.

Rio unos segundos hasta que el dolor la cayo, se sentía estúpida, volvía a sentir frío, pero no porque volviera a ser humana, si no porque comenzaba a convertirse en un demonio.

Cerro los ojos, deseo como nunca antes, poder dormir, que el dolor le hiciera dormir, que algo la hiciera desmayarse para poder evitar ese dolor.

* * *

**Amm ps ya no se si continuar o no, digo no dejan sus comentarios, no c si les agrada mi historia o no! pero bueno haber qe pasa...**

**perdon por tardarme tanto, una vez me enoje y avente mi computadora muy lejos jejeje y como qe se trababa, pero ahora vuelve a estar bien n_n**


	5. Soulmate

**Capitulo 5: soulmate.**

La line estaba iniciada, pero solo de un lado, Rosalie se le había entregado en cuerpo y alma; le había dicho si al destino y a Bella, mas ella a pesar de habérsele entregado a Rosalie, había tenido dudas, lo que le había imposibilitado cerrar la línea a Rosalie.

-Entonces dices que la línea de unión entre mi alma y la de Rosalie esta iniciada, pero no terminada-

-sip, la línea inicia de Rosalie hacia ti, pero tu línea hacia Rosalie se corta- Jane parecía más divertida con la situación, que impresionada o preocupa. Al final de todo ella saldría beneficiada.  
Si salvaban a Rosalie, la tendría a ella y a Bella; y si no, pues tendría la cabeza de Rosalie (que la deseaba por ser tan soberbia y no haberla aceptado aquel día) y la de Bella. Jane sabía que si Bella no la salvaba entonces no cumpliría su palabra, se suicidaría; serian dos pájaros de un tiro y una buena escena de circo.

-¿y para eso Rosalie debió haber bebido sangre de Bella y transformarla?- Jasper quería entender donde estaba la diferencia en que no lo hubiera hecho.

-Jasper, Jasper, creí que todos esos años gastado al lado de María, te servirían para dotarte de inteligencia-

Alice no parecía contenta con aquellas palabras, pero sabia debía permanecer en calma por Bella y sus mismas vidas; deseaba hacer algo, Jasper siempre se deprimía con aquellos recuerdos violentos de su pasado.

-en fin, se los diré con palabras directas, Rosalie esta vacía, más que antes, se quedo sin nada, dio todo y no recibió nada, lo que nos deja con una Bella doblemente segura; en sencillas palabras, Bella tiene todo lo que el ser de Rosalie es, perdón era-

-¿Rosalie siente algo?- Alice estaba segura de aquella respuesta, la sabia, pero necesitaba oírla de Jane.

-Rosalie en este momento, debe sentir mucho dolor, debe estar en el primer peldaño a ser un demonio, pero no, no siente nada, solo sentirá algo cuando los recuerdos de Bella se metan en su mente-

-¿Cuánto para el segundo?- pregunto Bella.

-unas horas, primero dolor, y si ha bebido sangre que no sea humana, su cuerpo lo drenara, el segundo es la sed, la sed de sangre humana, el tercero es la ansiedad de matar, matar sin discriminación, humanos, vampiros, hombres lobo, etc., etc. Y el cuarto, un demonio completo-

-¿si llegara al cuarto, aun podríamos salvar a Rosalie?-

-no Bella, no habrá vuelta atrás si llega a ese peldaño- dijo Jasper.

Todo parecía más complicado, y todo por la inocencia de Bella. _Si yo no hubiera dicho nada, si yo hubiera negado amarlo a él, si yo le hubiera dicho que la amaba, esto no estaría pasando.___ Bella pensó.

La humanidad nunca piensa antes de hablar, siempre trata de remediar el pasado, sin pensar que quizá el tiempo que deben arreglar es el futuro.  
Pero qué necesidad había de un arreglo, con solo pensar antes de actuar evitarían muchos problemas; ahora que Bella estaba metida en esto, ya no debía pensar en el hubiera, sino en qué demonios hará para salvar a la mujer de su vida.

-solo una última pregunta Jane, si yo soy lo que Rosalie era, ¿significa que llegare a sentir lo que ella siente?-

-eso sería si el vinculo estuviera hecho pero como no es así, Rosalie sentirá algo que tu, quizá remordimiento al beber sangre, llegara un momento en que se canse de tus sentimientos, de que ellos detengan sus instintos, y para librarse de ellos, te buscara y te mata-

-¿ella vendrá a mí?, ¿Cuándo?-

-justo después del inicio del tercer peldaño, cuando tú moral le diga que no debe matar o beber para saciar su sed; como creo que eso es todo, me iré-

En un parpadeo humano, Jane ya no estaba frente a ellos, Jasper ya no identificaba los sentimientos viles de Jane, lo que le decía que ya estaba muy alejado de ellos.

Alice volvió a relajarse, miro a Bella y en un flash, la imagen fue distorsionada, para comenzar la visión; Alice hablaba mientras la veía.

-Rosalie corre hacia una villa, parece que está en una agonía extrema; es de noche y ella corre, a su alrededor hay demasiados arboles, le parece familiar el lugar-

La visión termina, Bella está alarmada, solo han pasado dos días y ya comenzó el inicio del segundo peldaño, con esa velocidad de transformación, el tercer peldaño llegara en uno o dos días por lo mucho.

A sabiendas de esto, los tres se mirar, como si por su mente la idea de Bella hubiera pasado también por la mente de Jasper y Alice; saben que deben darse prisa, que si no encuentran a Rosalie antes, alguien más lo hará y el fin no será nada feliz.

Suben al auto, Alice hace una rápida llamada.

-hola- dice la voz de Carlisle del otro lado de la línea.

-Carlisle tuve una visión de Rosalie, sigue en el continente-

-necesito algo un poco más específico Alice-

-parece el norte, Rosalie va hacia una villa que está en medio de un bosque, ocurre en el anochecer, Carlisle es importante encontrarla antes de que beba sangre humana-

-¿sangre humana?, ¿seguimos hablando de Rosalie?-

-no es precisamente que ella tenga la habilidad para detenerse, pero será una necesidad de beber, y el dolor será más grande sino se deja ir por sus instintos-

-entonces debemos apresurarnos, hija cuídense y cuiden a Bella-

La llamada se corta antes de que Alice pueda responder.

**En algún lugar de norte América...**

Rosalie huele la frescura de la sangre humana, parece que han sido años desde que no ha bebido sangre, siente que las fuerzas para razonar se le han ido en la última gota de sangre que ha abandonado su sistema.

Sus venas se sienten vacías, su ser se siente vacio, siente como si algo la abandonase, quiere aferrarse a eso que la quiere dejar, pero nada físico ha detenido la transición de almas.

Sabe que es su alma la que la ha querido abandonar desde aquel momento en que Bella negó amarla, sabe perfectamente que necesita algo para detener el proceso, lo que no sabe es que puede hacer.

El aroma se hace cada vez más fuerte, una parte aun lucha por detener su cuerpo y no seguir hacia donde sabe su razonamiento entero acabara y dejara de ser Rosalie Lilian Hale Cullen, para convertirse en dios sabe que.


	6. El segundo peldaño

_No la verdad no tengo pretexto... asi que les dejo el capitulo, espero no haber perdido a ninguna persona por no haberlo subido pronto T.T...  
_

_Se trata solo de Rosalie... cri cri... si les gusta dejen un comentario, se aprecian mucho... Love ya..._

* * *

**Capitulo 6: El Segundo peldaño.**

Corría y corría lo más rápido que su fuerza sobrenatural le brindaba; ante cualquier ojo humano parecería solo un borrón de colores dorados.  
El sol hace tiempo que se ha ocultado en el horizonte, el cielo no viste ningún rayo lunar, parece oscuridad absoluta. Sus ojos hace tiempo que parecen mucho mejores que antes. Si pudieran compararse seguro serian como los de un águila, o quizá un microscopio en la unión de un telescopio de medio alcance.

Puede oír como las hojas crujen bajo las patas de los animales que se esconden ante su presencia, escucha los lobos aullar muy lejos. Siente que vuela con la velocidad que lleva, no siente que sus pies toquen en suelo, parece algo mágico y doloroso a la vez. La sed la empuja a esforzar su cuerpo a toda su maximidad.

Su respiración es más lenta pero profunda, algo en su cerebro le alerta la presencia de sangre humana y algo más; algo que la ha estado siguiendo desde aquel momento en que su cuerpo se ha vaciado por completo. Reconoce el olor, sabe cómo llamarle a ese algo, pero se ha asegurado así misma que después de beber terminara con ese algo que la ha estado fastidiando.

Corre y corre, impulsada por la gravedad y el aire alrededor; el olor está más cercano, ya lo saborea en su boca; se han combinado su olfato, su visión y su tacto para atacar con la mayor sutileza a la primer presa. Su razonamiento se ha dado por vencido, la voz interna llamada Rosalie ha desaparecido de su cabeza.

Aunque aún hay una voz de conciencia llamada Bella en su corazón que no la ha dejado nunca.

Ya Rosalie tiene todo planeado, se alimentara de los cuatro hombres que hacen guardia por los alrededores de la muralla de madera.

Norte, sur, este, oeste; cada uno posicionado estratégicamente para alertar a los otros si llegara haber algún problema. Los mira desde un lugar algo alejado, ya ha observado que los hombres llevan un escudo en su pecho, cerca de su corazón. Aquel escudo de una antigua civilización que saben de la existencia de su antigua raza y de las otras. Una que se ha encargado de exterminar a varias creaturas; de la que ni los Volturis han podido deshacer.

"Menos conciencia, mas gratificación" la voz de sus emociones le habla; hace tanto que no la había escuchado, esa que es solo emociones, esa la que le dijo que matara a Royce y a todos su amigos, esa a la que llama Lilian y que había permanecido callada por tanto tiempo.

Camina con agilidad hacia el hombre del sur, aquel que se ha alejado del botón de alerta, lo sorprende por detrás, le encaja los colmillos, mientras su mano izquierda le tapa la boca para que no salga ningún sonido.

El hombre se desmaya en sus brazos, lo deja caer sin consideración; siente más fuerza en su ser, se siente algo mejor, pero necesita más.

Hombre tas hombre su fuerza vuelve a su cuerpo, se ve frente a la puerta de madera, sabe que si entra quizá ya no salga; ellos son cazadores natos, hombres y mujeres que saben cómo matarla.

"nah, no saben cómo matarnos, ya no somos un estúpido vampiro brillante" Lilian ríe dentro de su cabeza, una sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

Empuja las puertas con fuerza, salen desprendidas al interior de la aldea; un hombre sale de su cabaña, la mira fijamente, cuando la luz de las antorchas dejan ver los ojos rojos casi negros, grita.  
Otros hombres salen con armas en manos, no pueden creer que una belleza de diosa pueda ser también una de esas cosas que han matado por años.

El primer hombre que la miro le indica a las mujeres por dónde ir, les dice que se apresuren; gira solo su cabeza para ver como sus compañeros han corrido hacia aquel ser. Ve la sonrisa que la mujer de cabellos dorados, ojos rojos le ha dedicado; un escalofrió recorre toda su espina dorsal.

Lilian parece divertida cada vez que uno de esos hombres trata de darle con sus armas de fuego, las balas pasan a centímetros de su cuerpo, pero ni una sola ha impactado contra ella.  
Deja que los hombres intenten todos su ataques, deja que huyan las mujeres y los niños, la gratificación se ha apoderado de todo su ser, elevando su ego y su altanerismo.

Después de un tiempo se ha cansado de ese juego de niños, corre hacia los hombres y los tumba en un solo golpe; toma a dos hombres del suelo, se los lleva tras de una choza, sin darles oportunidad hace que se desmayen, bebe y bebe hasta que sabe que debe parar.

Vuelve por los demás y hace lo mismo; Lilian está enojada con la conciencia que es Bella, no ha dejado de gritar que pare todo de una vez, no deja que mate a los hombres idiotas que no sirvieron de mucho.

"Acabemos con ella Rosie, acabemos con Bella de una vez por todas"

"no podemos, la amamos demasiado"

"ella no nos ama, nos estorba"

"ella nos ama"

"déjate de estupideces, ella no nos ama, ama al puerco que tenemos por hermano"

"calla, Edward nunca quiso herirnos"

"ese cabron, al que le llamas hermano, nos traiciono, el se interpuso entre nosotras y Bella"

"nosotras lo hicimos primero"

"era nuestro derecho, ella es nuestra, no de él, huele su cuerpo, tiene clavada nuestra esencia no la de el"

"pero…. Si ella es nuestra ¿por qué quieres matarla?"

"si nosotras no la tenemos, nadie más lo hará; o ¿estas esperando a que Edward la tome y la haga suya?"

"no, Isabella nos ama"

"Idiota no lo hace, la escuchaste ella no nos ama; tu estúpida debilidad nos trajo a esto, eres débil, débil como una puta ramita de algún árbol, dejaste que esta humana llegara hasta nuestro corazón y ve lo que paso… odio tu debilidad, te odio a ti"

Rosalie permaneció parada frente a todos los humanos dormidos, cerró sus ojos y pensó en la conclusión a la que su mente había llegado, estaba claro que no dejaría salir a esa débil conciencia a la que llamaba Rosalie; dejaría que Lilian se apoderara y de una vez por todas mataría a ese infernal bicho que la estaba siguiendo.

Abrió los ojos, miro el desastre y comenzó a caminar a las afueras de la aldea. Giro su cabeza una última vez para ver aquel primer hombre; volvió a sonreírle, el hombre tembló.

* * *

So ¿alguna idea de quien es el algo?

El siguiente capitulo: La muerte del ser que la fastidia, ademas los Cullen se han equivocado con sus cuentas... WUJU el bicho muere aplastado... cri cri... ¿soy la unica que esta deseosa por ver como muere?...


	7. Muerte de un ser querido?

Capitulo 7: ¿Muerte de un ser querido?

Lilian lo sabía, debía deshacerse de él desde el día en que se atrevió a posar sus despreciables ojos en su Bella.  
Lo sentía en sus venas, ese deseo carnal de matar, de beber su sangre lentamente hasta dejarlo débil, y luego lo enterraría bajo tierra unos días y después lo quemaría, o mejor primero lo cortaría en trozos pequeños y luego lo quemaría.

Yummi la idea era tan agradable, tan sofocante de felicidad que podría jurar su corazón se exaltaba de euforia.

El estaba allí, oculto entre las ramas de unos árboles, con su mirada en todos lados, tratando de escuchar lo que Rosalie pensaba, pero no escuchaba nada, era como si Rosalie ya no estuviera ahí, pero él lo sabía, ella estaba cerca, tan cerca que olía la sangre de los humanos en su sistema.

Había tenido el pensamiento de que quizá si seguía a Rosalie podría deshacerse de ella, sin nadie que se opusiera a su decisión y entonces Bella seria solo para él, solo de él.

Pero ahora que sabia Rosalie había bebido de por lo menos 25 hombres, ya no estaba seguro de su decisión, debía correr, correr muy lejos y cuando estuviera en igualdad de condiciones con Rosalie, entonces vendría la venganza.

-Edward, Edward- La voz de Rosalie retumbaba en sus oídos- Eddy Eddy-

Un silencio se prolongo en los alrededores, en el cielo comenzaba a parecer el sol, las nubes se formaba a su alrededor, parecía una escena de película de terror; una en donde la chica mala invoca a los demonios del inframundo, y comienzan a perecer nubes negras bajo ella.

-BUU- Rosalie le susurro al oído, ella estaba tras de él a escasos centímetros.

Edward salió de un salto hacia el lado contrario de Rosalie, "¿Por qué no la escuche llegar?". Esto era malo, el lo sabía, era muy malo, ella tenía una ventaja superior, 9 a 1… ella ganaría sino se largaba lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar.

-hermanito Edward ¿Por qué huyes de mi?, ¿me tienes miedo?, oh Edward, pequeño yo jamás te haría daño, ¿Cómo podría si yo te amo tanto?, solo que me hubieras traicionado, hmm pero si lo hiciste verdad, me la quitaste-

-eso no es cierto, y tú lo sabes Rosalie, ella era mía primero, ella es mi cantante, TU TE INTERPUSISTE ENTRE NOSOTROS-

-yo tenía más derecho sobre ella que tu, si se hubiera quedado contigo hubiera perdido su alma, en cambio al estar conmigo, ella hubiera conservado su alma intacta; ¿no lo ves Edward? Ella me pertenecía mas, su destino era conmigo, su amor, su lealtad, su ser…. Ella es, fue y será siempre mas mía que tuya, tengo más derechos, no solo su corazón me pertenece, también su alma….. Dime ¿que es lo que tu tenias de ella?, nada… porque aunque lo creas, aunque pienses que su corazón era tuyo, no era cierto, no te mientas Edward, si su corazón hubiera estado de tu lado, en cerio ¿crees que Bella se hubiera tirado a mis brazos aquella noche?-

En un flash los recuerdos de aquella noche sobre Rosalie y Bella se metieron en su cabeza…

Flashback…

Rosalie estaba sentada frente a Bella en la cocina, la miraba comer aquel platillo italiano que Esme le había preparado antes de irse a cazar con los otros.  
Admiraba cada pedacito de Bella, desde su sedoso cabello hasta su alma tan pura; dio un suspiro largo, otra vez se vio envuelta en aquellos sentimientos que no debían ser…. Bella estaba con Edward, se amaba, aunque Rosalie supiera que no era amor puro, se amaban y nunca haría nada para dañar a las dos personas que mas amaba en esta vida.  
Rosalie lo ama a él, siempre lo vio como su hermano protector, siempre admiro su determinación y valor, bueno casi siempre, el se había enamorado de la que debería ser por decreto suya.  
No lo culpaba, ¿Quién no podría enamorase de aquellos ojos chocolate y esa sonrisa quita suspiros?, no era sencillo, no culpaba a aquel que trataba de hacer la lucha para cautivar al magnífico ser que era Isabella Swan.

-Rosalie ¿estas bien?-

-hum? O si, todo está perfecto Isabella- Ella vio el puchero en las facciones de Bella, sabía que la joven frente a ella odiaba ser llamada así, pero le divertía mucho ver esas expresiones que la cautivaban cada día mas y mas.

-aun no entiendo, ¿Por qué Alice quedria que todos se fueran de caza excepto tu, y además ponerme a tu cuidado?-

-ni yo misma se muchas cosas de mi hermana, Isabella- Bella giro su cabeza, soltó un largo suspiro antes de mirar nuevamente a Rosalie.

-¿Por qué eres tan hiriente conmigo Rosalie?, alguna vez pensé que quizá me odiabas por mi relación con Edward, pero algo dentro de mí, niega esa posibilidad rotundamente, así que te pregunto y espero una respuesta sincera ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?-

-no lo sé, sencillamente creo que no me caes bien, no eres de mi agrado, me fastidia tu voz, tu olor, y odio el latir de tu corazón-

El latir del corazón de Bella pareció detenerse por un momento, luego volvió a latir en punzadas de dolor, sentía piquetes en su pecho, como si la estuvieran apuñalando.

Bella se paró de la silla, miro a todos lados, tratando de desvanecer las lagrimas que querían derramarse por sus ojos, pero ya era demasiado tarde, las pequeñas gotas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Bella yo no quise- Rosalie no sabía que decirle, o lo sabia pero no lo dirá. Esto había sido lo más bajo que había caído, había hecho llorar a Bella y sentía culpa, una culpa dolorosa.  
Se acerco a pasos lentos, hasta quedar frente a frente con la mujer que no quería mirarla a los ojos.

-Bella mírame- Rosalie tomo de la barbilla a Bella hasta que sus ojos estaban mirándose fijamente- no te odio, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?, siempre tienes esa sonrisa que hace que me derrita, impidiéndome tan siquiera pensar odiarte, no eres de mi agrado, porque eres mi deseo y mi amor; me fastidia tu voz porque nunca hay palabras para mi, solo para todo el mundo menos para mí; detesto tu olor porque me hace querer estar a tu lado a cada instante, con esa fragancia de fresas y lavanda. Odio el latir de tu corazón porque sé que solo late para Edward y no para mí…. Como lo vez soy una arrogante y envidiosa, que esta tremendamente enamorada de ti, que daría la vida por y solo para ti, que se obliga a vivir esta vida de soledad y tristeza por el puro hecho de volver a verte- Rosalie soltó un suspiro innecesario- Ahora que he confesado todo, es tiempo de que me aleje, aun si eso implica la muerte, no pudo mirarte con él, ya no aguanto tanto dolor y tanta soledad, y para hacer las cosas peores, no voy a aguantar serte repugnante, o que yo te sea indiferente, porque conoces mi secreto-

-Rosalie yo…..-


	8. Muerte de un ser querido? part 2

PERDOOOONNN por el super atraso, ya ni los ladrillos son buenos... No habia tenido imaginacion y la verdad mi mente estaba muy ocupada eligiendo ente medicina o derecho... (aun lo sigo pensando). Pero bueno, estoy estudiando medicina a ver como me va...  
Este capitulo es un lemoonn... o una sexy part! hehehe no interfiere mucho en la historia...

* * *

-Rosalie yo... yo no sé qué es lo que siento, lo único que sé es que siento las ganas y la necesidad de estar siempre cerca de ti en alguna manera, que cuando te vas de caza espero con ansias tu llegada, que a veces deseo que seas tú quien me abrace por las noches, que he tenido tantos sueños sobre ti y sobre mi y no precisamente para niños, y que me estoy volviendo loca ahora mismo porque necesito que me beses-

En un rápido movimiento, Rosalie capturo los labios de Bella en un tierno beso; sus manos recargadas en ambas mejillas de la ahora temblante humana.

El beso se convirtió en una guerra sin tregua, ambas mujeres batallando por el triunfo. Lentamente Rosalie se alejo, dándole espacio a Bella para que respirara. Bella abrió los ojos, su respiración era entrecortada, su corazón latía a mil por hora; miro los ojos de la vampiresa a escasos centímetros de ella, sus ojos topacio se habían dilatado completamente y ahora era un círculo oscuro de amor y pasión.

Casi imposible el corazón de Bella se acelero mas, su cuerpo gritaba por ser tocada, quería que fuera tocado, error, necesitaba ser tocado, pues si no lo hacía, su vida acabaría allí.

Era un sentimiento extraño, una necesidad sobrenatural, nada normal, pero ¿que en su ahora vida era normal?

Rosalie la miraba de arriba abajo, Bella se sintió completamente desnuda, y algo en ello, le hacía hervir el alma en deseo. En un brinco hacia ella, Bella rodeaba la cintura de la mujer con sus piernas, gimió ante el pequeño coche entre los cuerpos.

Rosalie coloco sus manos en el trasero de Bella sosteniéndola firmemente, mientras besaba la piel expuesta por la blusa de Bella.

Succiono lentamente cerca de la yugular, sentía las pulsaciones de sangre sobre sus labios, pero eso no era lo que llamaba su atención, sino el aroma de deseo de esta humana que no paraba de suspirar, y producir sonidos de satisfacción.

La blusa y el bra desaparecieron de ambas entre las garras de Rosalie, la humana gimió ante el contacto de piel desnuda contra piel desnuda, mientras que la vampiresa soltaba un gruñido casi animal.

Rosalie sentó a Bella en la barra de la cocina, la humana parpadeo varias veces, tratando de captar cada movimiento que la otra mujer hacia, pero por más que lo intento no vio en qué momento tenia frente a ella a la mujer más hermosa del universo tal y como dios le había permitido llegar al mundo.

Su boca se abrió ligeramente mientras sus ojos merodeaban aquel cuerpo, desde las bien torneadas piernas subió su vista hasta el monte de Venus; su necesidad aumento cuando distinguió a la luz de la lámpara de la cocina, el agua de los deseos de Rosalie. No se detuvo ahí, siguió su recorrido hasta volver a ser una escala en los pechos perfectos de la mujer; paso su lengua por sus labios, saboreando lo que se acercaba.

Rosalie se acerco con pasos humanos y felinos hacia ella, una sonrisa de triunfo apareció en su rostro; un movimiento rápido de la mano de ella y Bella ya estaba sentada sin nada puesto.

Se abrió camino entre las piernas de la humana, se acerco pero no permitió que su piel tocara la de la otra mujer. Bella gimió en frustración, ahora, ahora mas necesitaba el tacto de la otra mujer.

Rosalie la tocaba con manos fantasmas, o mejor dicho no la tocaba, solo pasaba sus manos por todos lados sin dignarse a rozar siquiera. Para ella era suficiente, la tocaba sin tocarla y aun así sentía la corriente de soques eléctricos cada vez más potentes.

Se miraron nuevamente a los ojos, la pasión y el amor estaba en sus ojos. ¿Por qué Bella había estado tan ciega y no había visto lo que era evidente?

Antes de que pudiera responder, un par de labios se unieron a los suyos, mordiendo ligeramente para obtener acceso, y que grato acceso, un par de lenguas se encontraron escasos segundos después de que las bocas se abriera, iniciando una danza erótica casi mágica.

El beso se volvió mas pasional, las manos rondaban por todas partes y antes de que Bella pudiera quejarse por la lejanía que Rosalie ponía, un abdomen choco contra el centro de su necesidad.

Su boca se abrió en una perfecta O, dejando salir un gemido sensual que hizo estremecer a la vampiresa.

Rosalie descendió lentamente en una fuente de besos húmedos, llego hasta uno de los pezones de Bella que gustosamente succiono, lamio y beso hasta ponerlo completamente erecto, mientras que su mano izquierda acariciaba, y pellizcaba dulcemente el otro. Bella coloco ambas manos en la cabeza de la mujer, halándola mas hacia ella, impidiéndole a Rosalie que se detuviera. Ya no salía ningún sonido de su boca, solo se abría y cerraba como un pez; no podía creer como se podía sentir tan jodidamente bien cuando lo que hacían estaba mal.

La vampiresa siguió con su trayecto de besos, salvajemente abrió las piernas de Bella aun mas, a cerco su cabeza lentamente, inhalando profundamente el aroma de la otra mujer, lo encontró tan dulce, tan atractivo, tan adictivo e intoxícate, y eso que aun no lo probaba.

No soporto mas, se dejo ir por ese impulso de "hazlo ya", coloco sus labios abiertos sobre los otros labios de Bella, succiono lo que pudo, beso lo que encontró. Cuando creyó que era suficiente, sus labios se cerraron entorno al pequeño y muy elevado botón de Bella. Lo succiono y mordisqueo, para luego ser recompensado con un beso y una pequeña caricia con su lengua.

Para este momento las manos de Bella que aun seguían atadas a la cabellera rubia, la alentaban a seguir y seguir con todo.

Bella lo sintió crecer bajo su abdomen, un sentimiento jamás experimentado, crecía y crecía con cada caricia que Rosalie le daba, uno del que necesitaba deshacerse ya.

Y luego, como si su amante hubiera leído su mente, aquella lengua se adentro en su ser, sin avisar y de repente, inicio con movimientos lentos que aumentaron a una velocidad increíblemente rápida.

-Hum hmm Ros... Rosa... - no pudo pronunciar el nombre que quería, no porque estaba tan cerca. Y en un Bam grito- Rosalie- cuando se sintió completamente liberada de la presión tan fenomenal en la que su amante la había llevado.

No pudo recuperarse del primero, cuando de nuevo estaba siendo llevada a un segundo, Rosalie la tocaba tan espectacular.

La mujer se estaba aprovechando del cuerpo ahora ya más sensible, lo acariciaba, y lo dejaba relajar para el paso siguiente, quería tener a Bella en un éxtasis para que el dolor no fuera un impedimento.

La humana no podía más, necesitaba ser liberada de la bomba atómica que se avecinaba, más, mucho más grande que la primera, Bella sentía que esta sensación la dejaría muerta.

-Rose, Rose por favor tócame- No creía que fuera su voz, aunque definitivamente habían sido las palabras que su mente le gritaba, además de que no le importo.

Quería tentarla, pero este no era el momento, esto no era solo sexo, definitivamente esto era un acto de amor.

Sin avisar introdujo dos dedos completos en el ser de la humana, quien solo grito entre dolor y pasión; en cada movimiento, de adentro hacia afuera, aquellos dedos llegaban al punto cumbre de las sensaciones, y lo tocaron después de unos segundo, enviando a la humana al mundo de las maravillas prohibidas.

Rosalie no dejo de mover sus dedos, aunque ahora lo hacía más lentamente, tratando de trae de nuevo a su amada, bajándola lentamente de la nube.

Bella salió de ese estado de coma, solo para descubrir que sus extremidades no correspondía, que su respiración era demasiado rápida, igual o mayor que los latidos de su corazón, que sus oídos no podían escuchar más que un zumbido y que su mente era una jalea.

Rosalie la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, la cargo entre sus brazos hasta su habitación, la dejo en la cama y se acostó a su lado, mientras que la abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Quizá Bella no lo escucho, pero cada vez que Rosalie la acariciaba, sus labios pronunciaban -Te amo Bella, te amo mi Bella" una y otra vez, sin parar ni una sola vez.

* * *

El tercer capitulo no se cuando lo pondre... aun ni lo escribo... perdon...

Y gracias a los que siguen conmigo... leyendome... soportando que no suba... se les agradece mucho...  
Love you suuuu much! Por fa dejen un Review para saber si alguien me sigue o mejor dejo esto por la paz... u.U


	9. Segundo peldaño

Capitulo noveno: segundo peldaño.

Edward no podía con las imágenes que Rosalie le enviaba, sentía la ira recorriendo su cuerpo inmortal por completo, sin embargo, sabía que era peligroso enfrentarse a la mujer, tenía la sangre humana de ventaja.

Siguió intentando huir pero a donde fuera la vampiresa ya estaba delante de él, así que se detuvo en un espacio abierto, dándose por vencido de correr donde no había salida.

-¿ya te has cansado? Pero si apenas hemos iniciado- le dice Rosalie dedicándole una sonrisa macabra.

-no- le grita el hombre tratando de ver los movimientos antes de que sean realizados pero se da cuenta que no puede ver nada, que hay una especie de barrera que le impide leer la mente de la mujer.

-es aquí donde mueres hermano querido- es la voz de alguien que no conoce pero son los labios de su hermana los que se han abierto. El sonido es terrorífico, como el de una película de terror intentando imitar a un demonio, y es cuando descubre que esto va de mal en peor.

La mujer ríe de manera demoniaca –soy yo mi dulce hermano- le dice de nuevo en esa voz –solo que voy más para el infierno que para el cielo. Es donde a tú me llevaste, y a donde yo te voy a llevar. Porque ahí pertenecemos los dos, en el inframundo-

Edward tiembla con las palabras sabe que es una lucha perdida, que lo que sea en que su hermana se ha convertido, tiene más fuerza que él. Es como cuando estaba en la presencia de los Vulturis, la corriente de energía saliendo de ellos; el poder que emana de ellos puede sentirse por cualquiera, es por eso que son tan temidos. Como ahora, Rosalie tiene un poder sobrenatural, más poderoso que cualquier otro vampiro que el haya conocido.

Bang, un poder lo hace retroceder del cuerpo de la vampiresa. Cae al suelo por la fuerza de él, se siente desprotegido, débil ante semejante ser. Es su culpa, lo admite pero ya es tarde, lo que sea que ha iniciado no se detendrá ahora que sabe a dónde lo ha llevado su capricho por la humana Bella.

Edward tiembla en ira, las imágenes están impregnadas en su mente como si él hubiera estado presente en aquellos actos atroces que cometieron su hermana y su cantante.

-Cállate estúpida- Los celos se apoderan de él, y el monstruo solo quiere acabar con su competencia, no puede permitirle seguir viviendo a quien se atrevió a tocar a SU humana.

-_Es mía-_ Rosalie gruñe al escuchar los pensamientos de Edward y este se paraliza

-Soy mejor que tú, _hermanito_. Y lo seré más después de que te mate- Rosalie ríe cuando veo como el hombre frente a ella tiembla en miedo. –¿Es miedo lo que huelo Edward querido?-

Esas palabras son las que rompen la inteligencia de Edward, corre hacia su hermana con el propósito de matarla, olvida que su conciencia le grita que huya para salvar su vida.

-No sabes cuánto disfrute a Bella; como temblaba con mi mirada, como mordía sus labios cuando le decía las cosas pervertidas que le haría…. _Humm_ como disfrute cuando mi lengua probó su ser- Los golpes se quedaban en intentos, Rosalie se reía cada vez que sin dificultad esquivaba los puños de su hermano- ¿sabes que disfrute mas? La manera que gritaba mi nombre cuando llegaba al orgasmo, como si fuera la promesa de que nadie más la haría sentir como yo- más intentos, mas carcajadas – tu nunca hubieras podido hacerla gritar de esa manera Y NO LO HARAS JAMÁS- ¡_crack!_ Fue el único sonido que se escuchó en el momento que Rosalie desprendió el brazo de Edward de su cuerpo.

-awww ¿Por qué no gritas Edward querido?-

¡_crack!_

-ups, ¿ese era tu pie? Mi culpa _hermano- _

-ya… ya… ya, sé que te gustaría ver en mi mente-

"_-no tienes que hacerlo Bella- Rosalie trago saliva al ver en los ojos de la otra mujer lujuria y necesidad._

_-quiero hacerlo Rose, he esperado este momento desde el momento en que te conocí- la lujuria había cambiado la voz de la humana, la había agravado y vuelvo seductora._

_-Entonces ¿Qué esperas? Tómame ahora- Rosalie susurro en el oído de la humano y sintiendo como temblaba sobre su cuerpo"_

-En ningún momento se acordó de ti, Edward querido. Desde ese momento supe que ella había sido _MIA_ incluso cuando estuvo contigo… que siempre seria _mía-_

Edward no tuvo oportunidad, había caído en la trampa de Rosalie. Había dejado que los recuerdos de su hermana nublaran de enojo su mente. Incluso había olvidado que su hermana tenía la sangre humana de más de 20 humanos en su sistema y que eso la hacía invencible para él.

-Pero no te preocupes hermanito, que los dos se verán en el infierno cuando todo esto termine-

¡_crack! _Fue el último sonido que rompió el silencio en el bosque, el último sonido que hizo el cuello de Edward al separarse de su torso.

Rosalie vio con una sonrisa en su rostro como el cuerpo de su _hermano _ardía en llamas…

-_Alice querida- _ríe –peldaño tercero- sigue riendo –voy por Isabella- la risa muere.

**Casa Cullen…**

-Es tarde Carlisle-

-¿Cómo que tarde Alice?-

-Rosalie… ella… Edward está muerto- Alice no podía formular aquella frase que unía a sus dos hermanos, no podía pensar si quiera en lo que su hermana había sido capaz de hacer.

Suspiros de sorpresa salieron de cinco vampiros y de la humana

-¿Cómo? Jane dijo que mi conciencia la detendría de matar… ¿Cómo fue posible que…. ¿Jane nos mintió?-

-No Bella, Jane no mintió. Tu conciencia la hubiera detenido si se hubiera tratado de un humano, incluso de cualquier otra creatura… pero Edward siempre represento una competencia para Rosalie lo que facilito silenciar tu conciencia y deshacerse de la amenaza-

-pero no puedo creer que esto suceda Jasper, no puedo creer que Rosalie hubiera tenido el corazón para matar a Edward- La voz de Esme se quebró en sollozos, sus hijos… sus dos pequeños hijos, con los que había convivido por años se habían convertido en seres irreconocibles nublados de ira y celosos.

-Estos es mi culpa- la humana rompió el silencio provocado por las palabras de Esme –Rosalie ya no es aquella que conocieron, ni tampoco Edward lo fue. Mi amor los hizo egoístas, prisioneros a sus sentimientos… si yo no hubiera negado mi amor por Rosalie esto no hubiera pasado-

-Eso es mentira Bella, Edward nunca fue lo que quiso hacernos creer. Su amor siempre fue egoísta y posesivo, y no solo para ti, sino para todos los que lo rodearon. No quería que fueran felices sino era el la causa… Pero nadie pudo ver a través de la máscara de mártir, pero a mi jamás pudo engañar, los sentimientos no se pueden mantener ocultos-

_Clap, clap, clap_ –Y yo creí ser la única que podía ver a través Eddy, quien diría que aquí mi hermano vaquero también lo hacía-

Los vampiros se movieron en rápidos movimientos con la voz de Rosalie a centímetros de ellos, protegiendo a la humana con sus cuerpos.

-¿En serio? ¿Creen poder protegerla?- Rosalie ríe -¿de mí?

-Rosalie detente, esta no eres tú. Tienes que recordar que Bella es tu alma gemela, que tú la amas, que ella te ama, aun puedes detener esta maldición-

-Alice, Alice de verdad crees que quiero detener esto… ¿Qué esto no soy? Recuerda quien mato a Royce. Y amor uff ¿Quién necesita esa mierda? Solo trae dolor mucho dolor. Si no fuera por esta estúpida y patética humana, Edward estaría vivo, y yo. No estaría a unos minutos de convertirme en lo que Edward temía, un monstruo sin alma sediento de sangre humana cuya diversión es matar- La mirada de Rosalie, la voz de Rosalie todo le recordaba a Bella cuando James la obligaba a rogar por Edward

-Esta soy yo, estas siempre he sido yo… Y no _Bella,_ no soy como James, _soy peor-_

La humana se quedó paralizada.

-cuando te quedas sin alma obtienes poder, debería agradecértelo _Bella querida-_

-¿Qué haces aquí entonces? ¿Qué deseas de mí?-

-_hum_, déjame pensar… no, no deseo nada de ti. Eres una insignificante humana, _y yo_, yo seré la destructora de mundos…. Y hablando de mundos, tenemos a nuestros amados reyes, amantes de las reglas. ¿Verdad Aro?-

-No mentías Jane. Jamás creí poder ver almas gemelas, que emocionante sorpresa. Aunque nuestra Bella querida fue muy muy mala…

-Aro_ querido,_ ES. MI. BELLA. No quieras repetir el error de _mi hermano querido. _Recordemos que solo faltan segundos para el cuarto peldaño, odiaría terriblemente que le pasara algo a tus preciados-

-Bella hizo una promesa, a cambio de cierta información ella seria transformada y formaría parte de mi clan-

-¿acaso me estas retando? ¿A mí? Inténtalo, intenta tocar un solo cabello de Bella o mi familia y veras lo que sucede-

El corazón de la humana latía con rapidez, las palabras de Rosalie eran opuestas a sus acciones. Había esperanza de recuperar a Rosalie, a darle a los Cullen lo que habían perdido, si tan solo pudiera hacer reaccionar a Rosalie… hacerla despertar de su negación y su ira. A nadie le gustaría lo que haría pero tenía que intentarlo.

-Hazlo Bella- Alice le susurro.

-No Rosalie, una promesa es una promesa. Yo acepte irme con ellos y tú no tienes derecho sobre mí- Vio la tensión en la mandíbula de Rosalie

-TU HACES LO QUE YO TE ORDENO-

Los ojos de Rosalie se cerraron para abrirse nuevamente, mostrando lo que Alice había comentado sobre ellos. Oscuros y sin pupilas. Los colmillos se alargaron. Las uñas parecían garras.

-Listo- Rosalie rio


	10. Regresa a mi

**A.N Gracias por seguir leyendome aun... **

* * *

**Capitulo Decimo: Regresa a****mi.**

_Me sientes, debes sentirme. Dices que te pertenezco, entonces no me dejarías sola. Regresa a__mi, quiéreme como me__querías__,__sé__que__estás__ahí. Escúchame, no hay peligro, no hay dolor solo estoy yo y te necesito. Escucha a mi corazón, te suplica que lo escuches, que lo ames y lo protejas. Por favor, no quiero seguir con esta soledad, no quiero verte tan lejos de__mí. Eres mi alma gemela, eres la otra parte de mí, no me puedes dejar aquí incompleta.__Escúchame__mi amor, te amo, eres tú a quien amo. Eres__tu__a quien necesito… solo te pido que regreses, que me ames y entonces todo estará bien. Estaremos bien, te necesito. Me escuchas, debes hacerlo, si te pertenezco lo__harás__, veras por mi bienestar y__tu__eres mi bienestar. No me__fallarías__, no lo__harías__. Soy tuya, soy tuya, pero para eso necesito que me reclames como tal, porque__sino__lo haces vendrá quien lo quiera intentar y me alejara de ti, y no lo permitirías, no lo__harías__.__Porque__solo soy__tuya__,__tuya__,__tuya__,__tuya__¿__verdad__?_

El demonio quería matar, asilenciar la voz de la humana que imploraba por ser tomada. Y a los intrusos que querían arrebatarle a su posesión.

-Rosalie, un pacto es un pacto. La humana acepto las consecuencias de saber un secreto. Tu más que nadie debería saber el significado de una promesa-

-Jane, Jane, Jane. Sé porque lo haces, lo se incluso sin invadir tus pensamientos. ¿Crees poder conmigo? No soy una amante sensible, mucho menos sumisa. No hubiéramos funcionado- la humana suspiro en sorpresa. La mujer tenía un interés sobre Rosalie.

¿De todo esto se trataba? ¿De una venganza, o de la posible relación entre ambas?

¿A esto había arriesgado a su Rosalie, a perderla en cualquiera de las formas? No podía permitirlo.

-no hay necesidad de una pelea, Isabella dio su palabra, deseo saber cierta información y esa parte del trato está completa. Ella debe cumplir su parte Rosalie- la mujer sonrió.

-Aro querido, controla a tu mascota. No queremos que su patético intento de poder sea tomado como un insulto y terminemos en una pelea insensata. Porque puedo mostrarte lo que sucederá contigo si mi familia se siente amenazada-

El hombre no sabía cómo las imágenes estaban en su cabeza, Rosalie no lo había tocado aun y la información estaba ahí, incluso si solo era específica.

"sus hombres, la mayoría de su tropa, sus hermanos, todos estaban ardiendo en llamas.

La nieve caía sobre el fuego que consumía la nueva vida de su especie. Estaba solo, a su alrededor solo había enemigos que había subestimado.

La humana ya no era humana, sus ojos rojos y su piel pálida indicaban la iniciación a la vida inmortal. Los licántropos yacían cerca de ella, sus ojos sedientos de muerte, esperando solo una orden.

La mujer sonrió: -ataquen- y la manada fue por su ultima presa."

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto el hombre -¿Como la has hecho?-

-no lo he hecho Aro, no es una ilusión creada. Es un futuro que ya no será pero que tú puedes sufrir. Lo que viste, fue una pelea contra los Cullen. No puedo decirte como hubieras llegado a ella, solo puedo mostrarte el resultado de herirlos-

Rosalie conocía bien ese futuro, aquel futuro donde no estaba ella pero si un Edward y una pequeña hermosa niña.

-dices que no será pero el resultado puede llegar a ser. No entiendo Rosalie-

Los otros estaban confusos, la conversación privada entre ellos era eso, un secreto.

-En la pelea, ¿Quién estaba que ahora falta?- sonrió al ver la sorpresa en el hombre

-Edward- fue solo un susurro.

-en esa posibilidad futura, yo jamás me acerqué a la humana ni ella a mí. Edward se casó con ella y la convirtió- Rosalie no quiso hablar de la niña, no quería recordar lo que verla en sus visiones le había causado sentir -tu llegaste a nuestro territorio dispuesto a matarnos y lo intentaste, sin saber que los lobos estaban de nuestra parte. No quieras saber de qué manera. Ya viste lo que sucedió con solo un clan de vampiros y uno de lobos. Imagínate que pasara ahora con migo de su lado- su risa inundó cada rincón de su cuerpo de miedo.

-¡es mentira!- el hombre grito - lo que me has hecho ver es mentira. Jamás atacaría a alguien si no rompe las reglas-

-el problema Aro, es que ellos rompen las reglas, una muy sagrada para ustedes. Además tu y yo sabemos porque aprecias tanto a Alice, y ahora la atracción que sientes por mí. El poder corrompe almas-

Ella no podía saber de su oscuro secreto, ¡no podía!

-¿creíste que no lo sabía? Pero no funcionaría Aro, ahora sabes que no podrás tenerme, incluso si quieres chantajearme con llevarte a Isabella. No puedes retenerme, ni tampoco a ella. Pero como quisiera que lo intentaras, no sabes el placer que siento con la idea de matarlos a todos- la mujer gimió como si hubiera llegado al clímax.

El hombre sabía que no ganaría, la energía que irradiaba Rosalie era inmensa.

-lárguense de aquí. No quiero que vuelvan a pisar las tierras de los Cullen, si lo hacen los matare sin preguntar ni titubear-

El hombre se enfureció, una simple plebeya le ordenaba a su rey, pero por estrategia no dijo nada. Asintió con la cabeza.

-pero Aro...

-cállate Jane- el hombre ordeno, no podía dejar que su mascota los pusiera en peligro, no por celos absurdos.

La mujer obedeció sabía lo que pasaría con ella si desobedecía a su amo.

Segundos después el clan Volturi desapareció.

-¿Que sucedió?- pregunto Alice

Rosalie dio un suspiro innecesario - acabo de alejar a sus estúpidos reyes-

No les había mostrado lo que el último peldaño había hecho en su cuerpo. Había permanecido de espaldas hacia ellos, los únicos que fueron testigos de su transformación fueron los Volturis.

Y cuando se giró hacia ellos, los vampiros suspiraron en miedo.

-tus ojos son rojos- dijo temblante Esme.

-tengo mucha sed- sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Que sucedió? Sentí la determinación de todos, y el enojo de Aro pero después su miedo. ¿Qué le mostraste para hacerlo sentir así?-

-en lugar de estarme cuestionando deberían agradecerme. Pero si tanto quieren saber que le mostré, lo hare-

Y sin esperar más, les mostro a todos las imágenes que le había enseñado a Aro.

-¿Dónde estás tú en esa realidad?- la humana pregunto, dejando que las imágenes tomaran sentido.

Había visto a Jasper morir, incluso a Carlisle. Pudo ver la tristeza de Alice y de Esme. La devastación en Edward y Emmett. Pero no a Rosalie.

-morí lejos de ahí- la respuesta fue sin emociones, fría y distante.

-¿Por qué?- Emmett fue el único que pudo preguntar, todos estaban encerrados en ideas, en supuestos.

-¿Por qué, que? ¿Por qué la batalla? ¿Por qué morí lejos? ¿Por qué se unen los lobos? ¿Por qué mueren? ¡Pregunta de manera concreta!- Rosalie no estaba de humor, la sed se estaba volviendo insoportable, lo que significaba perder el control.

-Edward, tu hermano... ¿Por qué matarlo? Edward era obsesivo pero nadie merece morir por celos absurdos-

El hombre había estado a metros de ella y de pronto su espalda estaba contra el concreto, sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Una mano lo sujetaba de cuello, apretándolo hasta doler.

-tu menos que nadie debería hablar de moral. Puedo leer tus pensamientos, sentir tus emociones. Puedo ver tu futuro, incluso estaría orgullosa de mostrarte lo que sucederá si sigues pensando de esa manera. Pero mejor que eso, puedo matarte sin si quiera sentir algo. ¡NO MOLESTES!- Rosalie lo soltó, volviendo a alejarse de los vampiros.

-iré a saciar mi sed. Piensen bien lo que van a preguntar, y dejen el tema del estúpido de Edward a un lado- la mujer desapareció frente a sus ojos.

Cuando Rosalie regreso, todos pudieron captar el hedor de la putrefacción. La muerte estaba en sus manos.

-antes de hablar sobre los Volturis. ¿Quiero saber de ti? Le has dicho a Emmett que puedes leer sus pensamientos, sentir sus emociones, ver su futuro. ¿Qué más?-

-no soy tu experimento Carlisle. Pero responderé, soy más veloz, más fuerte. Puedo crear fuego y transportarme de un lugar a otro- los ojos del hombre se abrieron, ningún vampiro podría crear fuego, su teoría era que por ser lo que ponía fin a su especie ninguno tenía ese singular poder que sería una ventaja y desequilibrio para la especie.

-recuerda que no es imposible, ya no soy un vampiro. Ahora lleguemos al punto- miro a Alice a los ojos, retandola a hablar.

-¿Mueres lejos de nosotros por proteger a Renesme?- Alice acepto el reto, y aun mejor, reto a su hermana a mentir. Lo que significaba que aun quería protegerlos del dolor.

-¿Quién es Renesme?- por primera vez la humana hablo.

-hija tuya y de Edward- la respuesta fría hizo temblar a los vampiros.

-los vampiros no pueden tener hijos. Habría miles si eso fuera posible- Carlisle hablaba de hechos.

-al parecer los vampiros con vampiros no pueden, pero un vampiro y una humana sí. Isabella era humana cuando la tuvo, por eso Aro inicia la guerra, pensó que era un niño inmortal-

-¿mueres protegiendo a la hija de Edward? ¿Sin embargo lo matas? Eso es doble moral- Emmett rechina los dientes.

-en aquella posible realidad jamás estuve con Bella, lo que significa que no era más que un vampiro. Mis sentimientos no estaban nublados por el lazo de almas gemelas. Viví con un corazón destrozado y morí para proteger lo que Isabella más amaba. El problema es que al morir, Isabella se convierte en otra. Lo que vez al final de la visión es una persona sin sentimientos, muerta emocionalmente. Es cuando ustedes se dan cuenta que ella y Edward no estaban destinados a ser, y la que sufre es Renesme-

-¿Y eso te dio el derecho a matarlo? ¿Para salvar a una niña inmortal y a una humana que eligió su propio destino?-

-no te equivoques Emmett, cuando mate a Edward aun no sabía de aquel futuro. Lo mate por mi propio egoísmo. Porque el estúpido pensaba matarme para quedarse con Isabella, no lo iba a permitir-

- ¿lo que dices es que si tú no tienes a Isabella nadie la tendrá? Hasta ahí llega tu egoísmo Rosalie? Sin embargo has dicho que la mataras. No lo entiendo-

-yo hago con ella lo que me pegue la gana. Ella es mía. No se te olvide-

-no Rosalie, ella no es tuya, nosotros la protegeremos incluso ¡si es de ti!-

-De verdad Emmett?- la pregunta no había terminado cuando Isabella ya estaba en sus brazos sin que ninguno pudiera hacer nada.

El brazo de Rosalie estaba al rededor del cuello de la humana, su barbilla recargada en su cabeza.

-cuéntales que es lo que deseas. Cuéntales que la humana te hace sentir enojo. Esta humana te arrebato mi corazón de tus manos, he hizo que perdieras a un hermano. Diles que deseas jamás haberla conocido, diles que deseas que jamás nos hubiéramos fijado en ella. Que preferías que aquella camioneta la hubiera matado, que Edward no hubiera sido estúpido como para salvarla- el hombre tembló

-eso no es verdad, yo... Yo nunca... Ella es nuestra hermana... Yo no la...- el hombre no podía hablar

-no te preocupes Emmett querido, todos sienten eso respecto a ella. No hay ninguno aquí que no haya pensado como tú-

La humana en sus brazos tembló, sabía que lloraba incluso sino veía su rostro. No sentía ánimos de consolarla, no sentía nada más que deseo de poseerla.

-oh Isabella, no llores. No es tu culpa que todos los vampiros seamos egoístas y estúpidos. No está en nuestra naturaleza sentir algo por nuestras presas. ¿Crees que el león siente culpa después de matar a una oveja? Para él es normal matar, lo mismo sucede con nosotros-

-no, nosotros la amamos, es parte de nuestro clan, es parte de nuestra familia-

-Esme tiene razón, eres parte de su familia, pero no implica que no tengan oscuridad dentro de ellos. Lo que te dije es cierto tan cierto como si amor por ti-

Rosalie deshizo su agarre, y empujo a la humana hacia los brazos de Esme.

-ahora viene algo muy importante. Aro no está satisfecho con lo que sucedió. Otros vampiros harán lo que yo hice, y él no puede perder el control de nuestra especie, lo que significa que nos atacara para eliminar posibles alzamientos-

-¿qué vamos hacer?-

-no vamos a hacer nada Jasper, lo que voy a hacer es cumplir la visión de Alice-

-¿Los mataras?- pregunto la humana aun con lágrimas.

-hare lo que tenga que hacer. Si llegara a venir cualquier vampiro, no importa quién. Llámenme-

-llévame contigo- la humana imploro, luchando contra los brazos de Esme.

-No- fue lo último de Rosalie que supieron

* * *

A.N: Alice (Guest) me gusta tu idea, la mayoria de ella. Lamentablemente no soy una fan del G!P. Pero por ello, esta relacion se hara un poco sexual de manera dominante. Asi que gracias por esta maqueabelica idea...


End file.
